A Tidy Up
by rholou
Summary: Written for Robert week on Tumblr. A little interaction between Robert and Bernice. Prompt was for a scene between favourite Robert/family relationship.


"Bernice" Robert called into the empty salon. Getting no answer he stepped further into the salon letting the door close behind him.

"Bernice are you here?" he shouted again.

"I'll be down in a sec Robert" her voice came from upstairs.

He rolled his eyes and then decided to sit in one of the chairs, spinning round on it like a five year old, until he caught sight of himself in the mirror. God he looked rough, his hair hanging limp over his forehead, dark shadows under his eyes.

"I wasn't sure you would come" Bernice said coming down the stairs.

"Well you said it was urgent" Robert held up his phone displaying the message she'd sent him.

"Well I may have exaggerated a little" she said refusing to meet his eye.

"What's this about then Bernice?" he snapped at her, he couldn't believe she'd wasted his time like this.

"I've been talking to Mum" Robert started to get up out of the chair, he didn't like where this was going.

"No don't go Robert" Bernice put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down, he started at her in disbelief. "We're worried about you, that's all" she gave him a little nervous smile.

"Well you don't have to be" Robert glared at her.

"Really?" Bernice raised her eyebrows and gave him a good look up and down. "Look at the state of you Robert, you look like a hobo".

"Cheers for that. Anyway it's not really any of your business is it?"

"Well it is really. I mean literally it's my business" she waved her hand around to indicate the very pink salon.

"So what are you saying? You want to give me a makeover?" he smirked at her.

"No of course not, but a haircut wouldn't go amiss".

"You are not cutting my hair Bernice" Robert couldn't believe he was still sitting here, this was ridiculous.

"Nothing drastic, just a tidy up. Are you saying you don't trust me? I have been doing this for a long time Robert, frankly I'm insulted that you don't think I'm capable of a simple trim" she actually had tears in her eyes, this was unbelievable.

"I'm not saying...You know what, fine. Knock yourself out" he pointed at the mess on top of his head. It was so much easier to let her get on with it otherwise he'd never hear the end of it. Truth was he probably could do with a tidy up, he just hadn't felt like going to his normal barbers since Aaron had split up with him, he hadn't really felt like doing anything since then, it all seemed so pointless.

"Lovely" Bernice said grinning at him like he'd just given her a gift. This better be quick. "Just come over to the sink so I can wash it".

"You are not washing my hair" he scowled at her in what he hoped was his most intimidating way. She didn't pick up on it though.

"Well I'm not cutting greasy hair, you looked like you haven't washed it in days" Bernice never had been known for her tact. She was right though he hadn't, something he normally wouldn't dream of.

Sighing he decided to just give in completely, hopefully that way this would over with as quickly as possible and he could go back to The Mill and drown his sorrows yet again.

"Fine, where do you want me" he said getting up from the chair and walking over to where she pointed.

It felt oddly relaxing having someone wash your hair. He found himself sinking back into the chair and closing his eyes in contentment as Bernice massaged his scalp with her expert fingers. He was mildly disappointed when she turned the tap off and led him back over to the salon chair. He hadn't felt that relaxed in weeks. Bernice didn't say anything as she rubbed his head with a towel and then combed his hair out. He knew that wouldn't last long though and he was right.

"I'm a qualified marriage counsellor now, did you know?" she asked as she snipped away at the long hairs over his ears.

"No" he said, he did know that, that wasn't what he was saying no to.

"Well it's only recent, I've only counselled one couple so far, Dan and Kerry. I think it went well, well not at first but in the end. I think I really helped them".

"No Bernice" Robert repeated.

"What do you mean?" she met his eyes in the mirror, pretending to be confused.

"You are not counselling me and Aaron" he told her firmly.

"Why not?" she pouted her lips like a spoiled child. "I think you and Aaron make a lovely couple. It would be a shame to throw all that away".

"I know".

"So why won't you let me help you?" she insisted, continuing to snip away at his hair, so he had no choice but to sit there.

"Because I haven't completely given up hope on us yet, and letting you help will just kill it dead in the water".

"Charming" Bernice looked hurt, again. Robert sighed.

"Look I know you mean well, but it doesn't matter anyway because he's not here at the minute is he? I don't even know if he's coming back".

"He'll be back, there's too much here for him to walk away"

Robert nodded, but stopped when Bernice slapped him lightly round the head. Apparently she didn't like cutting hair on a moving target. But she was right Aaron did have a lot keeping him here in the village, he just didn't know if he was one of those things anymore.

Bernice stepped back from him, running her fingers through his hair and checking the lengths, doing the odd extra snip before smiling in satisfaction.

"I hope you're right" Robert told her.

"It'll be okay Robert" she told him. She grabbed some product from the shelf and worked it into his hair. When she stepped back and he looked in the mirror he had to admit she'd done a good job, he almost looked human again. "After all who could resist that" Bernice said from behind him pointing to his reflection in the mirror.

"Er thanks" Robert said getting up, feeling a little uncomfortable with the compliment. "What do I owe you?" he asked reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Nothing, it's on the house" she said walking over to the salon door and opening it. "Just remember where I am if you need anything else".

"Thanks Bernice" he said, and he meant it, although he had no intention of taking her up on the offer of marriage counselling, he wasn't that stupid.

"Anytime" she surprised him by pulling him in for a hug, he surprised himself by hugging her back. They let go a little awkwardly and she gave him another smile as he walked away.

He started to head back towards The Mill and then thought better of it, maybe he'd go to Bob's and get a coffee instead, it was time for a clear head.


End file.
